Needs
by mswriter07
Summary: Aaron needs to reestablish his connection with his lover. A.N. smut, vulnerable!Aaron, top!Reid, slash.


**A.N. I know this is just a random snippet. I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to try and update previous works that seem abandoned but RL has been taking me for a big adventure this year so I'm hoping things start looking up soon.**

-

Aaron Hotchner looked out over the bullpen and saw his subordinate and love working on reports. He was glad he thought ahead and shut his blinds in his office first thing that morning. No one but Dave noticed that while Aaron was looking out over the team his focus was on one Spencer Reid.

Aaron cleared his throat and said, "Reid, my office." Then he strode back into his office and shut the door while he waited on Reid to get to arrive.

A quiet knock and the door cracked open. "You wanted to see me Hotch."

Aaron could hear the apprehension in Reid's voice, since he didn't know what kind of meeting was about to conspire. Aaron turned around and said, "Close the door."

Spencer understood immediately and quickly shut the door and even turned the lock. Aaron raised a brow at that but Spencer said, "Just in case Dave gets nosy."

Aaron grinned and said, "I like that plan of action. Now come here."

Spencer met Aaron in front of his desk and found that while they were talking Aaron had moved a few key pieces out of the way. Someone was going to end up on the desk. Spencer went to sit in the spot cleared but Aaron shook his head and he leaned against the spot. "What's going on?" Spencer asked as he bit his lip; he rarely topped at work.

Aaron looked down and noticed his posture was rigid and he relaxed. "I want...no I need you in me. I need...I want…"

Spencer stepped closer and stroked Aaron's face. He said, "It's okay. I've got you." Spencer knew the case hit hard with Hotch as he never called him specifically for a quick fuck in his office. Spencer went to undo Aaron's tie and shirt buttons but Hotch pushed his hands down to his belt and said, "Just my pants."

"Aaron we're in our work clothes."

"Don't care. Need you. Suits are in the closet for times like these."

"Everyone will know."

Aaron pulled Spencer into a deep kiss and said, "I'm okay with that."

Spencer took better control of the situation and tugged Aaron's shirt of out his pants. He said, "You're already leaking."

"I need you Spencer." Aaron put a small bottle of lube into Spencer's hand and said, "Go for it."  
Spencer set the bottle beside them and worked Aaron's pants apart and Aaron lifted himself so that Spencer could push the pants down passed Aaron's knees. Aaron kept himself balanced until Spencer worked worked his own pants down before he pulled Spencer against himself. Spencer kissed Aaron deeply and pushed Aaron back against the desk so he could prep his lover.

As Spencer stretched and pleasured Aaron, Aaron worked one of his shoes off and his pant leg slipped to the floor and opened his legs further and rode Spencer's fingers. Spencer took his free hand and stroked Aaron's face and freed his lip that was stuck between his teeth. Aaron moaned as Spencer massaged his prostate and Spencer said, "What do you want?"

"You, dammit. Stop teasing." Aaron said.

Spencer grinned and said, "I'm getting there."

"Hurry up baby."

Spencer pulled his fingers free and pulled his sweater vest over his head and tossed it to the floor. He pushed Aaron's suit jacket off and pulled it off an arm at a time so they could move easier. Spencer pulled Aaron closer and inched his way inside his body as he held him against his chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and moaned as Spencer kept his thrusts short but deep.

Spencer held Aaron close and let their bodies rock together as he rubbed Aaron's back. Aaron kept his face buried in Spencer's neck and panted and moaned as Spencer kept hitting the sensitive areas inside him. Spencer said, "Aaron everything's going to be okay."

"I almost lost you." Aaron said as he met Spencer's thrusts.

"But you didn't and we made it back without any problems."

"I just want to keep you safe Spencer."

Spencer let out a quiet moan when Aaron tightened around his dick and said, "This is our job. Danger is a part of it."

"You shouldn't have to be at the forefront of this. You've seen enough danger to last you several lifetimes."

Spencer growled, "Aaron I love you but I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions and if I see somewhere I can help the team I'm going to do it."

Aaron looked at Spencer saw the determination in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I love you too." He pulled Spencer into a deep kiss, gripping his hair, and moaning as Spencer sped up his thrusts.

Spencer returned the kiss and nudged Aaron back against the desk and he braced his arms on the desk. He drove into Aaron and moaned as he stroked Aaron's prostate. He had to show Aaron he could be in charge. He leaned over Aaron and pulled him into a deep kiss and said, "When we get home today, we're going to cook a dinner fit for the holidays, invite the team over and tell them everything. Jack has had enough of a time keeping me a secret from Henry although Henry's a smart kid. If we're going to do this and keep doing this, we need to embrace our whole family."

"Harder Spencer." Aaron groaned as pushed things off his desk trying to find something to hang onto.

Spencer let his hair fall in his face and he pushed harder and felt himself shoot his orgasm deep within Aaron. Aaron groaned and felt himself shoot his orgasm all over his stomach and shirt. Spencer pulled him into an embrace after that and eased himself out of Aaron. "Do you trust me Aaron?"

Aaron looked at Spencer and said, "Everyday of my life."

"Then know that I wouldn't confront the danger unless I had a good probability of winning." He kissed Aaron gently and said, "Let's go home and look at catering companies and then we're going to stay in bed until it's time to get Jack from school. We'll come in early and clean your office back up to rights."

"That sounds good."

Spencer found a towel and helped Aaron cleanup and then he cleaned himself up before he gathered two of their suits from Aaron's office closet. After they changed Aaron pulled Spencer into another kiss and said, "You'll be the death of me one day."

"I think it's the other way around." Spencer laughed as he picked up their go bags with their dirty clothes inside and then he said, "Let's get out of here. We have extracurricular plans."

Aaron grinned and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist as he opened his office door again. Aaron locked his office door and the two men went over to Dave's office. Dave gave them the once over and said, "Finally you two."

Spencer ducked his head and blushed while Aaron tightened his arm around his waist and said, "Get the team together around seven at our house for dinner."

"Okay. I'll keep the cases at bay until tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. We need a small break since we almost died this last case." Aaron said.

"You mean 'he' almost died?" Dave raised his eyebrow.

"We would've both died." Aaron stated firmly.

Dave surrendered by raising his hands in peace and said, "I understand that feeling. Now go home. We'll be there at seven."

"Good night Dave." Spencer said as he ducked out of Aaron's embrace and headed to the elevators after he snatched up his bag and put his files away.

Away from Aaron, Spencer forgot about Derek and Emily in the bullpen. They blocked his way and asked, "What's going on?"

"We'll answer all of your questions tonight at seven. Meet us at our home then."

"You two live together? How long have you been together? Jack's okay with all of this?" Prentiss stammered.

"All of those things will be answered tonight. Now I need to go so that I can assure Aaron that I'm going to die any time soon."

"Oohhh like the noises from the office didn't tell any of us about you being alive?"

Spencer smirked and sidestepped his co workers. "Aaron likes a follow up." He grinned as he met Aaron at the elevators and they left the building quickly after that. Activities needed to be continued while they still had some time to themselves.


End file.
